


Professor Dom

by xfitzwellsx



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfitzwellsx/pseuds/xfitzwellsx
Summary: Part 1 of a 3 part mini series where Nancy teaches Lady Isabella how to use her birch rod.





	Professor Dom

“Like this?” Lady Isabella asked as she gripped the handle of the birch, the rough skin of the sticks scratching at the knuckles of her palm. Nancy smiled in amusement as she watched, shaking her head. She stood beside Lady Isabella, the distance between them smaller than necessary (she could feel the heiress’s warm breath on her cheek when she turned to glance at her). “What?” Isabella asked at Nancy’s smile, brows furrowing together.

“Here,” Nancy grinned, her hand coming up to rest on top of Lady Isabella’s a moment. Lady Isabella turned her cheek slightly so that Nancy’s lips brushed it just so, eyelids falling slightly in desire at the contact. Nancy held her breath a moment as she and Isabella made eye contact, the feeling of her skin beneath her lips lighting a fire inside. 

Ever the nervous and flustered around Lady Isabella, Nancy turned her attention back to the task at hand, clearing her throat. Her fingers danced across the back of Lady Isabella’s hand, leading it lower down the handle of the birch rod and tightening her grip around it, instructing Isabella to do the same. She felt the woman’s muscles tighten beneath her hold, Isabella’s surprisingly strong biceps tensing against Nancy’s body.

Nancy breathed deeply, letting her hand linger a moment longer before positioning Lady Isabella’s hand around the rod and letting go, a small blush creeping to her cheeks. “And you just…do it?” Lady Isabella asked, somewhat in disbelief as she stared at the mannequin in front of her Nancy had brought out for practice. In the candlelit shadows of Nancy’s home, the pair was testing Isabella’s skill with a rod. 

“Most of your power will come from your bicep,” Nancy instructed giving Lady Isabella space as the woman lightly swung the rod around in practice. “You don’t want to rush it. Each stroke is…” The woman struggled to find the words, “carefully administered.” She settled with a nod. “They want it to hurt. Not scar.” 

It was clear than Nancy knew what she was talking about, and for obvious reasons, that intimidated Lady Isabella. A thought ran through her head - how had Nancy brought herself into such a business? The only explanation she could think of was that Nancy had faced an injustice in her youth, and was working towards dealing with it through her profession. She wanted to ask, but knew that around Nancy, even the smallest actions could send the woman running.

“Show me,” Lady Isabella asked, relaxing her position in front of the mannequin and looking at Nancy for assistance. She was still getting used to the bark in her palm, unsure of how to follow through with the motions without flinching. Lady Isabella wasn’t an inherently violent person; this was a completely new territory for her. 

Nancy offered a small smile and nod, pushing herself off the couch and joining Isabella in the middle of the room yet again. She took the rod from Lady Isabella delicately, fingers brushing the soft palm of Isabella’s hand purposefully, as if she’d missed the contact in the few minutes they were apart. The birch rod found its home in Nancy’s hand, settling comfortably and molding to her hold after years of being controlled by it. She motioned with her head for Lady Isabella to step back, giving a few practices breaks into the air (just to show off a little, if she were being honest.) She could feel Lady Isabella’s eyes on her form as she eyed the mannequin, deciding on her course of action. Making sure that Isabella was out of harms reach, Nancy drew her arm back and whipped the rod across the mannequin in one swift motion. 

Lady Isabella jumped slightly at the sound of the contact, but couldn’t help the small growl of appreciation that rumbled in her chest at the sight, hopefully out of Nancy’s earshot. Despite their switched roles at the moment and Nancy being the one with the weapon, Lady Isabella still didn’t want to do anything that might frighten Nancy off. Nancy gave another forceful whip to the mannequin’s body, a look of determination and authority on her face.

The Dominatrix turned her upper body so that she was looking at Isabella, checking to see if she’d watched like an excited little kid playing their first sports game, and their mothers were on the sidelines. “Your follow through needs to be quick.” She snapped her fingers in example, readjusting her hat atop her head. 

“Perhaps, if I were to see one more time…” Lady Isabella suggested lightly, at this point having little interest in actually doing the task, and more in watching Nancy do it. She crossed one leg over the other on the couch, offering Nancy a small grin. 

Nancy quirked a brow, thinking the request over in her head. She turned back to the mannequin after a second, giving two blows to what Isabella assumed would have been the culls arse. “If I didn’t know any better, your ladyship, I’d think you a letch right now.” She smirked, and Lady Isabella didn’t reply - or meet Nancy’s gaze. She simply took a deep breath and glanced down at her feet, giving Nancy the answer to a question Nancy hadn’t asked. “…perhaps I don’t, then.” Nancy quipped, a look of absolute amusement painting her features as a blush crept up Lady Isabella’s face and the woman stood from her place, reaching for Nancy’s birch rod, trying to distract her. 

“I’ll have a go now,” She offered quickly, but Nancy drew her arm back in teasing, drawing Lady Isabella in circles as she tried to grab the weapon from her new lover. “Come on, give it here.” Lady Isabella breathed with a giggle as she reached for the rod, her height being an advantage but Nancy’s dexterity being one as well as she pulled it from Isabella’s grasp. With a tiny jump Lady Isabella pushed herself forward against Nancy and wrapped a quick hand around the woman’s wrist, smiling in victory as she grabbed the rod from Nancy’s hand in a playful manner. 

Nancy didn’t complain, only noticing the small amount of space that Lady Isabella had left between them in her attempt to retrieve the rod. Her hand had landed on Isabella’s waist, grasping lightly at the fabric of her dress to keep the woman from tipping over. One of Lady Isabella’s arms rested around the back of Nancy’s neck, fingers very gently playing with the small hairs that grew there. Their noses brushed.

“…would you be terribly upset if I were to kiss you?” Lady Isabella asked softly, her words falling across Nancy’s cheeks delicately. They’d shared kisses since their first; much better than their first, if anyone were to ask. But Nancy was tense, unaware of how to properly have a woman return her affections in a healthy way. Isabella wanted to help her overcome that. 

“I think I’d be a right lot more upset if you didn’t.” Nancy shook her head with a chuckle, and a moment later their lips were pressed together, slow and steady. She could feel Lady Isabella smile against her lips, a feeling that made Nancy wonder the type of affect she on the woman. Nobody had ever smiled when they kissed her, and for a moment Nancy wondered if she’d been doing something wrong all these years.

She felt Isabella’s hand at the back of her neck pulling her closer, their bodies pressing together finally as they kissed. The birch rod in Lady Isabella’s hand fell through her fingers and to the ground at their feet, Nancy kicking it aside as she dug her fingers tighter into Lady Isabella’s waist. 

Though the task was now abandoned Nancy made notes in her head to continue training Isabella - if this was how their sessions would be going, she would need a lot of practice.


End file.
